


we have at least eleven minutes

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: just a quickie between gala performances.  no big deal, right?nsfw victuuri week ♔ day two ♔ clothes





	we have at least eleven minutes

Victor smiled sweetly at Yuuri as his hand brushed his cheek, both red in the face after surprising the entire audience in Barcelona by skating the gala together.  Victor leaned in to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips before standing back up to look around.  For the time being, the coast was clear, and Victor’s hands traveled down Yuuri’s arms to grasp his hands.  Everyone still too preoccupied by the other skaters on the ice that they had an easy getaway.  Victor tugged Yuuri after him and down the hall, before finding themselves slipping into an empty room.  The room was bright with the large fluorescent lights overhead, and there were a few folded tables piled to one side, with hockey nets stored to the other.

Victor locked the door with a loud click before turning back to Yuuri as his eyes trailed down the man’s costume, exactly the same as his own aside from the colour.

“We’re going to need to get back to the rink soon, Victor.”  Yuuri murmured as Victor stepped towards him, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

“We have at least fifteen minutes.”  Victor muttered back, leaning in to brush his lips against Yuuri’s once more.

“We’re going to miss Yuri’s performance.” he said against Victor’s lips before giving in and kissing him.

“We have at least eleven minutes.” Victor said between kisses before tugging playfully on Yuuri’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning as his hands traveled up the front of Victor’s costume, before gripping onto the top gold ribbon on the front of the shirt.  Feeling Yuuri’s hand tug him closer, Victor took no time in deepening the kiss.

The crowd had been incredibly surprised that evening, exactly what Victor was known for.  The crowd had  _ roared _ and the two almost couldn’t hear the music to keep time with their steps, but as they moved together, they found they didn’t even need the music at all as they stepped in time with one another.

The excitement of being on the ice with his fiance had bubbled over once they had stepped off of the ice, and Victor needed to relieve said excitement if he wanted to get through the rest of the gala without issue.  Not to mention the banquet later that night.

Victor’s hips pressed forward and Yuuri let out a quiet whimper into Victor’s mouth before pulling back from the kiss.

“ _ Victor _ , we barely have any time for that.”  Yuuri said, his eyes blinking open slowly.

“ _ Yuuri _ , we have more than enough time for that.”  Victor countered, pressing his hips forward again, needing any friction he could get.

“We’re going to mess up the costumes…”  Yuuri said after a moment's thought, frowning down at the matching suits.

Victor’s moved one of his hands from Yuuri’s back to his front, his hand moving over the bulge in Yuuri’s pants.  He rubbed him softly, and Yuuri whimpered again, leaning forward to press his forehead against Victor’s shoulder.

“Pants can be replaced easily.”  Victor murmured.  “Can you really skate like this?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor’s hand moved back in order for his own erection to bump against the other.

“Okay, you have a point.”  Yuuri groaned before pulling back.  “Get on the floor.”

“Eh?”

“Floor.”

Victor’s eyes widened at Yuuri’s complete change of character, quickly trying to get to the floor without falling on his face.  The skates made it difficult, but he managed to get on the floor.  Yuuri looked about the room as he waited for the other and found a clock on the far wall.  He bit the inside of his lip and nodded to himself before looking back to Victor, who had laid on the floor, completely sprawled out.

Yuuri’s tongue brushed his bottom lip at the sight, and for a moment, he wished he didn’t have to go back out on the ice because  _ god,  _ this wasn’t fair!

Mindful of Victor’s limbs, Yuuri stepped over Victor to straddle his head before turning around to face his feet.

“Yuuri?”

“We have about seven minutes…”  was all Yuuri said as he crouched onto his knees, and leaning forward on one arm.  He moved his hand over the front of Victor’s pants as the man hissed under him, before opening the front of his pants to quickly free him.

“Y-Yuuri!”

Yuuri lifted himself to look up at Victor under him.  “I know this isn’t what you had in mind, but it’s going to be more comfortable skating  _ without  _ cum in my pants, Victor.”

Victor opened and closed his mouth a few times before gasping as Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking gently.  He shook his head to focus as he, too, unfastened the front of Yuuri’s pants right above his head.

Yuuri took next to no time to wrap his mouth around the head of Victor’s cock, finding a quick pace to bob his head while his hands worked around the base.  He moaned softly around Victor as he felt Victor’s lips on his cock.  Yuuri pulled off and gasped as Victor continued his ministrations, his tongue lapping up over the leaking tip before lavishing every inch with kisses and licks.  He shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself completely enveloped in Victor’s hot mouth, and it took everything within him to keep his hand moving.  

“ _ Shit,  _ Vitya…”

Yuuri took a deep breath before his mouth back to Victor’s cock, leaking more than it had been which helped slick up his hands.  Yuuri licked up the mess before descending down, taking as much as Victor as he could.  He pulled back with his lips firm before moving back down, once more finding a comfortable pace to bob his head.

Yuuri could already feel his orgasm building, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, especially when Victor was doing  _ that _ with his tongue.  He was proud of his stamina, usually, but Victor did something with his mouth that Yuuri couldn’t get over, and for whatever reason, it always took him by surprise.

He moaned softly around Victor’s cock before pulling off again, glancing over at the clock before his eyes rolled back.  Victor’s tongue teased around the head of Yuuri’s cock and it sent chills up his spine.

“I’m g-gonna…”  Yuuri tried to warn, though wasn’t able to get out the full sentence before his release, right into Victor’s waiting mouth.

Yuuri breathed heavily as he continued to move his hand over Victor’s cock, the swollen head just begging for release.  Yuuri shifted slightly as Victor’s tongue moved over his sensitive cock to clean whatever mess had been left behind.  

Victor moaned quietly as Yuuri’s mouth wrapped around him again, his hand moving around the base in time with his quick bobs.  Victor’s breathing sped up quickly, now without anything to distract him he could fully enjoy the feeling of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Mmph, Yuuri…” Victor moaned, his hands moving up and over Yuuri’s thighs at the sides of his head.

Yuuri continued his movements, his eyes shut tight as he moved.  It wasn’t until Victor started to claw at his legs that he prepared himself for the man’s release.

“ _ God,  _ Yuuri, I’m gonna cum…”  Victor muttered, voice cracking over his words before his back arched off of the hard floor.  Yuuri was half way down Victor’s cock when he released, his mouth filling with the bitter taste of cum in no time flat.

Yuuri was quick to swallow everything that Victor had given him before slowly cleaning the mess that was left behind.  He sat up once he was satisfied before crawling back up to stand on his, now rather shaky, legs.  He stepped over Victor and to the side to refasten the front of his pants before helping the other man off of the floor.

“Do I look like I just had a dick in my mouth?”  Victor asked after fixing his own pants, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yuuri shook his head.  “Me?”

“You’re good.”

Yuuri turned back to the clock and reached for Victor’s hand.  “We might just make it for Yuri’s skate.”

The two quickly left the room and made their way back to rink side, where everyone else was none the wiser, nor did anyone seem to realize they had left in the first place.

“ _ Representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky! _ ”

Victor and Yuuri shared a relieved sigh as they watched the younger skater skate to centre ice.

And then the music started.

And both of their jaws dropped to the floor.

“Did you teach him this?”  they both asked one another, before their eyes widened at the sight of Yuri’s Welcome to the Madness.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com)


End file.
